Yugimon Unite!
by Revenge Seeker
Summary: Digmon and Yugioh are brought together! What chaos will happen next???
1. Default Chapter

Selphie: Hiya! Selphie here! Me an.an.  
  
Revenge-Seeker: REVENGE-SEEKER! R.S for short. (  
  
Selphie: *looks REALLY freaked out* Err.of course.  
  
R.S.:*holding bag of sugar*  
  
Selphie: Don't tell me she's gonna- *gets whacked on the head with the bag of sugar*  
  
R.S.:=D  
  
Selphie: ^.^;;; Oh yeah, and we don't own Digimon-  
  
R.S.: OR YU-GI-OH! So please don't sue us! (  
  
Selphie: That smiley-face is SO cool! *takes away R.S's bag of sugar for no particular reason*  
  
R.S.: HEY, GIMME THAT!!!!!!!!! MY BAG OF SUGAR, MINE!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: Well.your half a bag of sugar.you ate the other half.remember? In your tea!  
  
R.S.: That reminds me.*super flash of lightning and they are in a cute little coffee shop*  
  
Selphie: *Yolie and Yugi appear* -_- *ON SELPHIE'S HEAD* can you practice that a bit more? Where you want the objects to land?  
  
R.S.: I MEANT to put them there.=D And correction they're PEOPLE.PEOPLE!  
  
Selphie: -_- Well, you know what I mean.NOUNS! Plus, I have little figurines of them! So they could be objects! (  
  
Yolie: *whispering to Yugi* What's wrong with them? And who are they?  
  
Yugi: You must always trust in the heart of the cards!  
  
Yolie: -_-;;; Plus, what are we doing here? And how do I know you? Yugi?  
  
Yugi: True friends always know eachother before they even meet!  
  
Yolie: Forget I asked.  
  
Selphie: Ok.I don't know if you really paired up the right people, R.S. Oh, by the way, we're doing a dating thing between the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and the Digimon ones. We just paired up Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yolie, from Digimon season two.  
  
R.S. Of course they're perfect for each other! I'm amazing at pairing people up!  
  
Selphie: -_- Riiiiiiight. *sarcastically*  
  
R.S.: You know, you didn't have to put sarcastically there, I think we kneeeeewwwwwwwwww! *sarcastically*  
  
Selphie: That didn't hel- nevermind.Let's see how these two get along! :D *evilly grins* Wait a minute.nevermind isn't spelled correctly? It's not never mind! Ahh, never mind.  
  
R.S. O.o Oh who caaareess about YOU and GRAMMER!!!  
  
Selphie: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT I'VE BEEN SEEING GR- O.o That wasn't what you meant, was it.?  
  
Yolie: CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT??? Ok, so Yugi, how are you? Where do you live? Why are you so small?  
  
Yugi: I'm nooooooooootttttttt smallllllllllllll! I'm just a midjet!  
  
Yolie: *throws cookie at him*  
  
Yugi: *throws more than one cookie at her*  
  
Yolie: *washes away all of Yugi's hair gel with coffee*  
  
Yugi: *gasps like a girl*  
  
Yolie: ^________________________________________________^  
  
R.S.: Okkkkkkaaaayy so my pairing wasn't right? We can try again?  
  
Selphie: MWAHAHAHA! I WIN! THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! :D :D No, not really.can we try Joey and Mimi next?  
  
R.S.: 0.o HEY YOU ATE MY SUGAR! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! It's 50 cents. (  
  
Selphie: *claps hands and Yolie and Yugi dissapeer* *claps hands again and Yolie and Yugi re-appear*  
  
Yolie and Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO GETMEOUTTATHIS! Selphie: :S That wasn't right.I'll try again next chapter.Now! PUHLEESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Don't you think that Yolie and Yugi looked cute together? Ok, maybe not, but their names did!  
  
R.S. So do yours and Matt's! But you know that it'll never work out, it will be just like this couple! :D  
  
Selphie: You are SO finished! 


	2. Authors' note

AUTHOR'S NOTICE  
  
RS: OK people, I haven't given up writing but I'm just so busy with, with...  
  
Sapphire: life and school work, trust me I've seen her  
  
RS: well yes, I will try and work on this stuff later on alright?  
  
Sapphire: and lately she's been getting to sleep very late, constant worring and-  
  
RS: *chokes Sapphire around the neck* You might be my Yami but when you give them my personal information you die!  
  
Sapphire: *throws Yugi, Malik, Joey, Kaiba, Amber plushies into the crowd* have fun!  
  
RS: *smiles* yes and remember I am not dead, I am still writing but I've been so busy so see ya guys later! 


End file.
